Lightning Fury Pamela
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40775 |no = 1378 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 82 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = There are no accounts of what Pamela discussed with the goddess on their first meeting, but there is no mistaking that from that point forward she became a devout follower of the goddess. Later she reunited with her sisters and began spreading the goddess's teachings. It is said that although she would fight any enemy fiercely in protection of the believers with her sword skills, her expression would change to that of an innocent child when before the goddess. |summon = She understood me completely, and accepted me for who I was... Even with all my doubts, and all my pain... |fusion = Don't worry. I won't hesitate anymore. I have a goal now. You can always count on me! |evolution = For there to be someone like that in the world... I've decided. I will fight for her now! | hp_base = 4235 |atk_base = 1869 |def_base = 1707 |rec_base = 1489 | hp_lord = 6090 |atk_lord = 2521 |def_lord = 2308 |rec_lord = 1996 | hp_anima = 6832 |rec_anima = 1798 |atk_breaker = 2719 |def_breaker = 2110 |def_guardian = 2506 |rec_oracle = 2194 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2323 | hp_oracle = 5347 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = War God Rising |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk & hugely boosts Atk when HP is low |lsnote = 20% base boost to Atk +0.8% per 1% HP lost, 100% boost max. |bb = Pollux's Bold |bbdescription = 12 combo Thunder attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, considerably boosts Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 6% boost to OD gauge, 120% boost to Def, 30% boost to HC and BC drop rate, 50% boost to Def relative to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Thunder Star's Roar |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 6% boost to OD gauge, 15% boost to OD gauge fill rate, 120% boost to Atk, 50% boost to Atk relative to Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 40774 |evointo = 40776 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Thunder Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers II |addcatname = Pamela2 }}